


Getting to Know You

by notbug (KageKashu)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Surprise Date, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: From Prompt: What about Tobi and mada hanging out together until they realize it's a date and it's not what they planned ?(Not quite what you asked for. Madara’s the one who’s suffering from realization.)Madara wants to get to know Tobirama better, that's all. It wasn't meant to be a date.





	Getting to Know You

* * *

Ever since the village was built, Madara finds that he has less and less to hold against the Senju. He even finds himself curious about one in particular. After a certain battle, when Izuna’s fears were proven fruitless, and Tobirama passionately spoke of what would come, if their clans didn’t put aside their differences. 

That was two years ago, and as Madara watched, Tobirama’s words were proven. It didn’t take long at all for Izuna to reluctantly go along with their plans, and now... 

Now Madara is trying to learn more about the taciturn, moody bastard that probably saved his clan from death and dwindling by being just as passionate as his brother. One thing he has learned is that Tobirama keeps that passion hidden underneath a tetchy exterior, constantly drowning in his own thoughts, only to verbally eviscerate anyone who bothers him without leave. 

He’s endlessly fascinating, and Madara wants to know him. 

He doesn’t know what possessed Tobirama to actually agree to spend some time together, getting to know each other, but... Tobirama had paused, given him a thoughtful look, with none of the usual prickliness, and shrugged. Not in dismissal, like Madara initially thought, but in a “I’m not protesting” sort of way. 

Restaurant options are kind of limited, but Madara manages to find a place that will be comfortable, and uncrowded in spite of the fact that there’s a sakura viewing festival going on. And how he missed that it’s that time of year, he doesn’t know. 

Yet, when he shares his choice with Tobirama, Tobirama decides for the both of them that they’re going to eat in the public garden - something that Hashirama insisted that their budding village needed - and he already has an entire picnic ready. It turns what was meant to be a friendly overture into something awkward. Date-like. Which is absolutely not what Madara was aiming for. 

The village is still so small that they manage to find a quiet, empty place near the river, and all the questions Madara had dry up. Tobirama doesn’t seem to mind the silence. They enjoy a variety of snacks that Madara is absolutely certain that Tobirama didn’t make himself, and Tobirama watches the river - flooded with pink petals - with hazy eyes. 

When Tobirama isn’t watching the river, he’s watching Madara with a soft expression, one that is at odds with his public persona. It’s as though he’s waiting for something, and the longer it takes for it to happen, the wider his smile grows, his eyes narrowing in hidden mirth. 

Madara finally figures it out when Tobirama leans over and kisses him, lips tasting of sake and sakura. This isn’t just “oddly date-like.” As far as Tobirama’s concerned, it’s always been a date. 

To his credit, he doesn’t flail over the kiss. He freezes, and then he melts into it. 

* * *


End file.
